Winnie the Pooh Friendship Vol 2: Pooh Wishes VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree CD-ROM *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers * Feature Program Opening Logo * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Pooh Wishes Episodes Titles * "The Wishing Bear" Intervals * Coming Up Next, in Order to Protect His Friends Feelings, Pooh Joins Us Sad Farewell Into a Many Happy Return in "Good-Bye Mr. Pooh" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Good-Bye Mr. Pooh" Intervals * Coming Up Next, Everyone's Balloonatics When Somebody Breaks Christopher Robin's Balloon and They All Share the Blame. Episode Titles (cont) * "Balloonatics" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "The Wishing Bear" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Mark Zaslove & Dev Ross ** Written by: Mark Zaslove & Bruce & Talkington * "Good-Bye Mr. Pooh" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington ** Story by: Mark Zaslove, Stephen Sustarsic ** Teleplay by: Stephen Sustarsic * "Balloonatics" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Story by: Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Bruce Reid Schaefer * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Tim Hoskins, Patty Parris, Ken Sansom - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Animation Directors: David Block, Terence Harrison * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Supervising Timing Director: Dave Brain * Timing Directors: Brad Case, Terence Harrison, Rick Leon, Mircea Mantta, Mitch Rochon, Bob Zamboni * Storyboard Designers: Ken Boyer, Holly Forsyth, Jan Green, Lonnie Lloyd, Hank Tucker * Character Design: Toby Shelton, Leonard Smith * Additional Character Design: Kenny Thompkins * Key Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Additional Background Stylist: Gary Eggleston * Color Key Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Additional Color Styling: Debra Jogrensborg * Assistant Producers: Barbara Ferro, Ken Tsumura * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Mike Reyna * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp ** "Friendship" Theme Song *** Words and Music by: Dave Kinnoin *** Arranged by: Jimmy Hammer *** Produced by: Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) PTY, Ltd. * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Edtior: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editor: Glenn Lewis * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker, Jacaleen Cotter, Luanne Crocker, Stephanie Elliott * Script Coordinator: Leona Jernigan * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.TE.-IA * ©1988, 1989 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1997 Category:Winnie the Pooh: Friendship